Summer 2019 Event/E-3
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_casual_1_x = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Overview *Both Single and Combined Fleets can be sortied to this map. *There are two boss nodes, ask well as a gimmicks in order to unlock routes and debuff the boss. *The first boss is , who is susceptible to anti-installation equipment. *The second boss is a mixed fleet with installations, and the heavily armored as flagship. *This map has a hard only orange tag. Map progression Map during the first HP phase at node J Summer19_E3_p2.png Map during the second HP phase but boss node U not unlocked Summer19_E3_p3.png Map during the second HP phase at node U but second starting point and shortcut Q>P not unlocked Summer_2019_Event_E-3_Map.png Full map during the second HP phase at node U after unlocking everything |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} Ship Bonuses Mapwide *German, Italian, US - 1.1x *British - 1.15x(?) Node *German, US - 1.1x *Italian - 1.2x *British - 1.25x Node *German - 1.1x *Italian - 1.15x *USN - 1.25x *British - 1.3x *Shortcut Modifier - 1.07x *Debuff Modifier - 1.15x (against Anzio Princess, and Anchorage Water Demon only) Part 1: Defeat Anchorage Water Demon Vacation Mode Route: *Maximum 3 BB+CVL in STF or No BB/CV(L) limit with Single Fleet. *Fleet must be fast if STF. No speed restriction if Single Fleet. **Bringing CV(B) will off-route you to if using STF. CVLs are ok. *Anchorage Water Demon is a normal surface ship, but also takes bonus damage from anti-installation equipment. **She is also extremely weak towards the and can be taken down in a single hit. *Recommended to send a Land Base to Node if you have available. *LBAS Range of 8 is required to be sent to Node . **On Last Dance, there is no Air Power at the boss. It is thus possible to run 4 LBAS bombers to the boss for Last Dance. Part 2: Unlock Boss Node U Hard: A+ Rank Node twice, S-Rank Node & , AS Air Defense twice. Normal: A+ Rank Node & , S-Rank Node . Easy: A+ Rank Node . *Nodes & can be reached by using a fleet with 4 (F)BB(V)+CV(B/L). Using any more will result in a detour to *Node can be reached with either Single Fleet or TCF. Single Fleet is recommended as it has access to vanguard formation, and has higher base shelling accuracy compared to TCF. *Air Defense in this map is against High-altitude type Abyssal Bombers. Total Air Power against these planes is modified depending on the number of Rocket-powered Interceptors equipped on LBAS Bases on Air Defense mode: **'0:' x0.5 (Total Air Power is halved) **'1:' x0.8 **'2:' x1.1 **'3 or more:' x1.2 *The following interceptors are considered Rocket-powered as of this event: ** ** ** *It is highly recommended that you Rank Up these Fighters up to Double Chevron beforehand **Best options to rank them up are E-1 Node C (Range Extender Aircraft required) and World 6-5 Node B. Part 3: Unlock Start Point #2 & Shortcut Requirements: *A+ Rank Node Twice. *AS on Nodes **Use Single Fleet for *A+ Rank Node twice with STF. *Obtain AS via LBAS Air Defense once. Part 4: Chip Anzio Princess to Last Dance *Please be advised that to use the Start Point #2 you have opened up, you may only access it via Carrier Task Force or Transport Combined Fleet. Part 5: Unlock Debuff on Anzio Princess Requirements: *Boss Gauge must be on Last Dance before requirements are made, and any requirements done in prior will not count. *Unlike all previous Gimmicks, you will not hear the 'Quest Completion' Sound Effect upon return to Home after completing each requirements below. Instead upon the completion of the Final Requirement, you will hear the Boss' Voiceline "チッ…ナマイキッ！" while still in the Map, and you will not retreat automatically. **Due to this fact, it is highly recommended that you play with the Game Volume On, and pay attention to the Sound to not miss this, as otherwise you will have no way of finding out whether the Debuff has activated without visiting the Boss Node. *A+ Rank Node with Single Fleet. *A+ Rank Node with Single Fleet/TCF. *A+ Rank Node with STF. *AS Node with STF. *AS on Air Defense once. Part 6: Defeat Anzio Princess LBAS Flight Range